Sydney's Cove
by QueenoftheSydrianites
Summary: A cute little one-shot. Sydney and Adrian visit the beach for the day but a storm causes them to take refuge with an old frieandly man. A friendship is born, but when the man dies and gives the house to them, what will happen? pure Sydrian fluff.


**AN: I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN AGES, IT'S BECAUSE IVE HAD FINALS AND THEN STUDY LEAVE. BUT NOW IT'S THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS, SO YOU'LL HEAR A LOT MORE OF ME. THIS IS A DIFFERENT LITTLE SYDRIAN ONE SHOT, 2****ND**** IN THE SERIES INSPIRES BUT BOOKMARKS ME AND BURNINGAMBER3 FOUND SHOPPING. ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW QOTS X**

Sydney's Cove

"Hey Adrian honey, can we go for a walk on the beach today?" I asked from the lounge to my boyfriend.

"Of course hun, shall we bring a picnic" he called back

I smiled "that's a great idea, I'll make the sandwiches and you find some snacks"

15 minutes later we were walking hand in hand through the golden sand. The soft particles between my toes, as we walked towards the quieter part of the beach.

"Hey, Sydney I'm so glad to have someone like you in my life, thank you" Adrian said, sounding a bit dazed, probably from his magic

"Thank you too" I smiled, playing along

Soon we got into a deep conversation about our ideal holidays, which was an odd topic. Although it was Adrian's idea, so I want to know where this is going. I looked up and noticed we had been so distracted we had walked much further than I realised. Shivering I pulled my cardigan over my shoulders, the wind had suddenly picked up.

"Sydney I think we'd wetter head back" Adrian said

I turned round to see a small stream across the beach we had passed had covered our path back.

"um Adrian we can't, we have got to keep going, see if there's another way back to the car park or some shelter" I yelled over the wind. Then the heavens opened and thunder rumbled overhead.

"Oh shit, run Sage!" Adrian yelled grabbing my hand

We both sped through the wet, stodgy sand, hoping to get out of the storm.  
"Sage, look a shed, in the cove over there" Adrian picked it up with his vampire eyesight

"Okay, let's go"

When we finally got to the door, I realised it wasn't a shed but a wooden boathouse. Curling my hand into a fist I tapped on the door and seconds later it swung open to show an old man of about 80.

"Hello sir, me and my boyfriend have been caught in the storm and can't get back to our car. May we stay until the storm dies down" I asked politely

The man smiled, a kind smiles "oh of course dears, come in quickly, you can stay the night as the stream at white rock won't move out until the morning. You can shower and use the spare beds, I could use the company, and I don't really have a family. Oh and I'm Jonathan by the way" he showed us in and closed the door.

The house was a light colour and quite bare but had the occasional decoration, from trips he must have been on. Adrian and I followed Jonathan into the lounge area, it had a red armchair and sofa, a coffee table with a cup and paper on and a fire crackling in the corner. It created beautiful dancing shadows on the pale blue walls.

"Make yourselves at home and I will get hot drinks and cookies for us all" Jonathan called

"Thank you sir" I replied

He laughed, shuffling out of the room. Adrian and I sat on the sofa and I cuddled up to him. Soon after Jonathan returned with a tray, as promised.

"I hope you like these, I don't really keep them as I don't often have guests" he said, his old voice grumbling happily

"They are wonderful, thank you" Adrian replied to him

"Oh great, the bathroom is down the hall second door and the bedroom third if you want a shower and to get changed out of your damp clothes..."

"Oh yes, I'm Sydney and this is my boyfriend Adrian" I remembered he didn't know or names

"Okay Sydney, you can borrow some clothes my daughter had when she came down here. I think they are in the chest of drawers in your room." He saw my puzzled face, replying "Melody had to move to England for her job, so I don't see her anymore"

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said

"Don't worry sweetie" he replied

"And you Adrian can borrow some of mine; I'll put them on your bed"

"Thank you Jonathan" he replied from beside me

Shortly after both Adrian and I had showered and changed, which felt odd being in someone else's clothes, we returned to the lounge with Jonathan and spent the evening talking about everything, including our life stories, and eating food. It felt nice not to be in the world of vampires or alchemists for a while. As the fire began to dim everyone decided to go their separate ways to bed.

"Night guys and thank you for letting us stay sir" I said as I headed down the hall

"Goodnight dear" Jonathan replied and shuffled to his room.

I awoke to warmness on my cheek, slowly peeling my sleep filled eyes open; I noticed a streak of sun had been let in form a gap in the curtains. Slowly I pulled my duvet off of my body and slipped out of bed and put on yesterdays clothes, which were somehow dry and clean again. Realising it must have been Jonathan I sprung out of my room and met both men sat in the kitchen talking.

"Hey Syd sweetie, sleep well?" Adrian asked me breaking conversation

"Yes thank you" I replied as I was handed a mug of steaming coffee

The smell of the coffee immediately woke me up fully, and I walked over and pecked Adrian on the cheek.

"Good mornoing Jonathan" I turned to the old man and smiled

"Morning dear, I only have bread and butter to eat, is that okay?"

"Of course" I said before we all sat and had our breakfast

"Well, we really must get back, or everyone will wonder where we are" Adrian told Jonathan

"Okay, feel free to come back any time" he crooned

"Thank you sir for your hospitality and kind offer, we will defiantly have to come and see you again."

And then we left, returning every few months to say hello and check on the old man until one day when we got a phone call telling us that Jonathan had passed away of old age and left us his house. Later explaining he had no other relatives who could inherit his possessions and we had shown him kindness like the grandkids he never had. The one pat that surprised me the most was that he had named the cove, which he owned, for the first time and it had been Sydney's cove.

"Syd, can we go down to the cove today, its um really nice today, you know?" Adrian said, almost nervous.

This made me very inquisitive so I agreed. We then made the drive, with a picnic, me feeling very excited to go back aft6er a few months. So as we arrived in the small car park, I almost leapt out of the car, removing my sandals and letting the cool granules of sand go between my toes. Adrian followed grabbing my hand and walking next to me, the waves lapping at our feet.

When we reached the front of the house, we set out the picnic, and I went inside to get the large beach umbrella we kept here.

"Ahhh perfect" Adrian exclaimed as he sat onto the blanket, a beer in hand.

"I know, it's the perfect place on the perfect day with the perfect guy" is mild at him

"good I'm glad you think so, because Sydney when I met you I saw something special and I fought for it, and I'm glad I stuck around because I realised you felt the same way too." he took a shaky breath "you are the calm in the storm that is my life, you keep me grounded and I want to be there to do the same for the rest of our lives. So Sydney Katherine Sage will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

I flung myself into his arms "yes, of course. Is this why you were so jumpy earlier?"

"Kinda" he said, rubbing the back of his neck

"You dummy, there was no need to be worried, I love you. I'll say yes now and in the future forevermore" I replied meaning it

He then took my hand and slipped a beautiful diamond ring, that must if cost his family goodness knows how much, onto my finger and kissed it. I followed by kissing him passionately on the lips, hopefully showing him how I felt. Later that year we had a small wedding, with a few guests and a vicar on the same beach.

"Momma, I wanna go somewhere. I'm so boreddddd!" my 5 year old son Rocky John Ivashkov whined at me

"Yeah mommy, we go play, and daddy come" my little girl Flora Jayne Ivashkov joined in from her hi-chair

I hard Adrian chuckle "okay sweeties, where shall we go?"

"Well, Jessica's mom took her to the beach, and they made sandcastles" Rocky announced

I presumed it was a pre-school friend "well Rock, that a great idea but I don't know where there are any beaches nearby. Do you remember where Jessica went?"

"It was ummm Staunton beach (an: my local idk another) yeah! Staunton" he recalled proudly

My brain suddenly clicked, that was where we met Jonathan, and where Sydney's cove was. A wave of nostalgia came over me, how I had forgotten. Looking over at my husband, I saw he was think9ng the same things.

"Okay let's get ready and we can go, Adrian hun you get Rock ready and ill sort Flo. I'll meet you at the car in 15"

We then headed our separate ways, got sorted packed the car and arrived at the beach. Stepping out of the car I was hit by a familiar salty taste in my mouth and the distant crash of waves. Grabbing the things from the back, the four of us walked down onto the beach area.

"Wow! Mommy its so pwetty, can I go play?" Rocky yelled excitedly

"Sure baby, we just need to walk a little further. You see mom and dad used to come here all the time and we have a special house we can go to, is that okay?" Adrian said

"Yeaahhh Wockey" Flora said, not quite being able to pronounce her older brothers name yet

"C'mon then" I grabbed a hand and so did Adrian and we made our way down the familiar stretch of beach to where it all began

About 15 minutes later we arrived and sent the kids off to play. Walk0ing up to the house, I picked the key up from behind the welcome sign and undid the door. I pushed it open to reveal the house the same way it was since we left it 5 years ago, although it was covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs.

"We really should repair this place, after the years of weathering it's gotten a bit damaged and worn" Adrian said coming up behind me and putting his arm around me.

"I agree"

So that's exactly what we did and by the end of that year it looked as good as new so we decided to open the cove to the public for the first time ever. It was a great success, people would pay a donation so we could pay to maintain it, and spend a day at Sydney's cove. It became a famous tourist spot.

I looked up into my grandkids smiling faces, to the hand on my knee then looking at the last dusty old page; I closed the book and smiled. Our life in Sydney's cove...


End file.
